Storybook Rangers Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky try to escape the storybook as the other Rangers battle a monster.
1. Story Distractions

STORYBOOK RANGERS PART 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. The creature I use is from one of my favorite books so it's like a guest spot, but not necessarily a crossover. I got the description from the book, so that doesn't belong to me either. I only own the subplots previously mentioned. And I'm adding something that I always figured was a reason that Tommy hardly ever went into the Dragonzord, Megazord, and Thunder Megazord with the other Rangers until he got the White Tigerzord.

From the viewing globe, the others watched nervously. Kimberly screamed again.

"KIM!" they heard Tommy shout. Jason spun around and then banged on the console.

"Man, if I could only get in there!" he exclaimed.

"I'll get started on the toys. I've read this book a lot myself and I remember what they look like," Trini said. "Alpha, do you have any colored pencils?" At her request, the objects materialized.

"Where exactly is this stuff held?" Rocky whispered to Zack, who shrugged in confusion. That was actually a pretty good question. Trini sat down, took the book in her lap, and began to draw frantically. In the youth center, Richie was nervously wiping the counter. He didn't even see Curtis come in until he playfully banged on the counter.

"Yo, Richie. What's happening, dude?" he greeted.

"Oh, hey, man," he said. Curtis' smile faltered.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" the other boy asked.

"Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky kind of-went missing," Richie answered.

"What?" Curtis hissed, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

"The others are looking, but I'm worried," Richie admitted.

"Hey man, I'm sure they're okay," Curtis assured. Then, "Could I get a Banana Smoothie?"

"Coming right up." In the book, Kimberly, Tommy, and Rocky had escaped to a cave.

"You guys okay?" Tommy checked.

"Yeah, I'm good, how about you, Rocky?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here?" Rocky wondered, trying to generate body heat by rubbing his arms. Kimberly curled herself into much of a ball as she could. Seeing this, Tommy and Rocky began to take off their jackets. She shook her head.

"No. I'm okay, you guys. You'll need the warmth just like me," she reminded.

"You're freezing," Rocky retorted. "Come on, Kim. Just take one."

"Okay." Kimberly took Tommy's jacket, unrolled the sleeves so that they covered her, and the boys rubbed her arms, trying to warm her. On the moon, Rita and Zedd watched as their creature flew through downtown Angel Grove, and breathed fire, destroying buildings. They cackled. In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Now, what's going on?" the Rangers wondered.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. The Rangers did so and were surprised to see a dragon with three heads one large and two small, that had wings that were made of slimy skin that spread out to a hundred feet. The creature's body made him look like a mangy rat with the tail of a scorpion. Jason frowned. _Why does that thing look familiar?_ He wondered. He walked past the others to stand in front of them.

"Jason, what is it?" Trini asked. He squinted, and saw that the hind legs resembled the hind legs of a grasshopper.

"Is that Smerg?" he wondered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Who?" his friends asked.

"What, you guys never read that book?" he responded.

"You are familiar with the creature you see before you, Red Ranger?" Zordon queried.

"It's from a book that I read once when I was a kid-The Neverending Story," Jason answered.

"Was he defeated?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Jason confirmed.

"Do you recollect how Smerg was vanquished?" Billy queried. Jason shook his head.

"Then you must do your best to hold him at bay," Zordon told them.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" At once, they were in the city.

"I call on the Power of Thunder!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The zords came and the Black Ranger used the Deep Freeze Attack. In the youth center, Bulk, Skull, Curtis, Richie, Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, and Chris had since been joined by Angela who had been made aware of the situation. They all sat at a table, conversing softly as the t.v. played in the background. Seeing that a report was starting, Ernie turned up the volume.

"This just in-the Power Rangers are doing battle with a large dragon," the anchorman said.

"What?" they all chorused. As one, the group stood up and crowded around the t.v.

"A dragon? That's something you don't hear about every day," Tina muttered. Skull's widened in surprise and recognition.

"Hey, it's Smerg! I always loved that book!" he exclaimed. The others turned to him in surprise. "Not that I want him to destroy the city of course," he quickly added. The Red Ranger grunted as the dragon roared and whipped its tail around.

"Guys, watch out for the tail! It's a stinger and poisonous!" he warned. Smerg opened his mouth and let out a blast of fire that surrounded the Rangers, who began to cough. In the Command Center, Alpha had picked up where Trini had left off in the drawings as well as running scans to see if there was a way to remolecularize the Rangers to get them out of the book.

"Hurry, Alpha. The fate of three of our Rangers are at stake," Zordon reminded. In the cave, Kimberly shivered. Tommy shifted, trying to get more space. The girl looked at him.

"Tommy, how you doing? Are you okay?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Tommy assured, his voice tight.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with him?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing getting out of here couldn't cure," Kimberly answered.

"You're claustrophobic?" Rocky asked. Tommy nodded once. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine!" Tommy insisted. "Let's check our Morphers." The trio did so, to discover that they were still frozen. Then, there was a rumbling from above.


	2. Story Ideas

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Smerg belongs to Michael Ende. I only own subplots previously mentioned. Bold is telepathic speak.

The rumble came again.

"Having fun?" Grumble asked, looking down at them from the top of the cave. _Good. They're okay. Though the one in white looks like he'd be able to blend in with the snow_, he thought to himself.

"Grumble!" Kimberly shouted in relief. "How'd you get past the snow monster?"

"The goof got caught in his own avalanche. You comin' out or what?"

"Yes." Tommy couldn't get out fast enough. They continued to walk.

"Thanks, Grumble. I don't know **what** we would've done," Tommy stated. The elf opened his mouth intending to tell them that it had been no problem, but unfortunately, Mondo's spell made him say something else.

"You would've frozen your keisters off, that's what," Grumble found himself saying. "And don't be so grateful. If I could figure out a way to get those toys back without your help, you'd still be in that cave," he continued. Kimberly started to take off her jacket, but was stopped by Tommy.

"Keep it on until we get somewhere warmer," he told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." They continued walking.

"Hey, maybe we're going about this all wrong," Tommy said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly wondered.

"We're trying to go forward in the story even though we don't have the toys. Maybe we should be going back instead," Tommy responded.

"Backwards? Now **there**'**s** a brilliant suggestion," Grumble said sarcastically, and this time, it wasn't only the spell.

"Oh, I get it. We should go back and find Mondo and see if maybe he can lift the spell. If he does it, that's the end of the story," Kimberly stated.

"Exactly," Tommy confirmed.

"It may not be the ending that was written but-" Rocky started.

"But at least it's an ending," Grumble finished. "That much I'll give ya." They all grinned.

"Oh, but wait. What about the kids in the orphanage? We can't just let them down," Kimberly remembered. They fell silent a moment.

"Look, when we get back, we'll send the toys for the orphans back," Tommy assured.

"Sure, sure. Anything to get you out of my story," Grumble agreed. He headed off, the Rangers close behind him. _Sheesh, one minute I'm minding my own business delivering toys, the next I'm the fourth musketeer_, he thought. Once they were in a warmer part of the story, Kimberly took off her jacket and gave it back to Tommy.

"Hey, what happened here? A hurricane?" Rocky asked presently. Tommy picked up the sign to Mondo's house.

"Great. Now which way do we go?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," the elf replied. The girl looked at him.

"Now Grumble, are you sure you don't remember which way to go?"

"Oh, great. Now the pressure's on **me**. I've never gone backwards in the story before, so how can I remember something I never did?" Despite his complaining, Grumble made a decision and headed off.

"What are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Let's go." The teens followed him. "Sheesh, suddenly, I'm a parade leader." The Blue Ranger caught Smerg with his grappling hooks, but they were shaken off. The Red Dragon Thunderzord roared and fired electricity from its mouth. Smerg roared and lashed out with its tail and snapped his jaws.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed, and then with a press of a few buttons, quickly sent in the Tigerzord, the Brachiozord, and the Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord. On the moon, Rita, Zedd, and their minions watched the battle.

"Oh, what a battle! The dragon is too much for them!" Rita cackled. She adjusted her Repulsa-scope and then let her gaze wander over the Earth until she spotted what she was looking for: Katherine who was just finishing up a dive. **Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty**, she called. Hearing her Empress' call, Katherine quickly swam out of the water. **Is it time, Empress?** she asked. **Not quite yet, Kitty. I just wanted to make sure you were doing what I told you**, came the answer. **I would ****never**** disobey you, Empress**, Katherine assured. **Good**, Rita approved. Then, she broke the link.

"Empress, you keep calling her "Kitty". Did you give her the power to shape-shift?" Scorpina asked.

"No, but she's called 'Kat' and she comes when she's called, so what does it matter?" Rita responded. In the Command Center, Alpha had stopped drawing once he had realized that the Rangers were trying to find their own way out.

"Oooh, be careful my human friends," he implored.

"Mondo the Magician. Knock at your own risk," Tommy read.

"Look at the time! I've got to go!" Grumble exclaimed. "I haven't done my sit-ups and pushups yet today." Kimberly ran to him.

"Grumble, you can't leave. How else are we going to get your spell lifted, huh?" she reminded, tugging on his arm.

"Did I say I wanted my spell lifted? I didn't say I wanted it lifted," Grumble insisted.

"Come on, Grumble," Kimberly and Tommy insisted.

"No!" Grumbled exclaimed, yanking free. "Stop pulling! What do I look like, a wishbone?" With a frustrated growl, Kimberly marched up to Grumble and grabbed his arm. Tommy and Rocky looked at each other.

"Uh, maybe we better help before she hurts him," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed and they hurried up to them. On the moon, Zedd groaned.

"If the Rangers convince the magician to reverse the spell, they'll be freed," he complained.

"Not to worry. If he's evil enough to place a spell like that on a person, there's no way he'd lift it," his wife assured.

"Come on, Grumble. Look, just stick with us and you'll be fine, okay?" Rocky assured.

"Yeah, like you guys have brought me nothing but luck, huh?" Grumble shot back.

"I just can't wait until this spell is lifted and your attitude gets better," Tommy said with slight annoyance. Then, he went up to knock on the door. The Brachiozord reared back its head and let out a shot, resulting in a retaliation from Smerg who swiped at it with a foreleg.

"Man! This dude is tough!" the Red Ranger exclaimed. _I wish I could remember how he was defeated_, he thought to himself. Smerg charged at them and collided with the zords. With a yell, they fell from their zords.

"Teleport them here at once." Alpha did so and they landed in a heap in the Command Center.


	3. Book And Real Problems

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Smerg belongs to Michael Ende. I only own subplots previously mentioned.

"Zordon, Smerg's extremely powerful and I can't remember how he got defeated in the story. And if I don't, there'll be no more Angel Grove," Jason stated self-reproachfully.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Red Ranger. The knowledge will come back to you," Zordon assured.

"What about Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky? Are they okay?" Trini wondered.

"They're fine. They decided to see if they can find Mondo and get the spell lifted off of Grumble," Alpha replied.

"Well, it's an ending at least," Jason approved. _I just wish I could be in there with them_, he thought as his dark eyes clouded with worry and concern. Seeing this, Trini put a sympathetic hand on his wrist. In the youth center, the Rangers' friends had seen everything via the live report.

"Oh, man. I can't believe that thing beat them," Richie stated worriedly. _I hope Trini's okay. That fall looked really bad_, he thought to himself.

"What's going to happen? Will the Power Rangers just give up?" a young voice asked. They all turned to see that a large group of kids had also been watching the news report. Angela turned to the girl who had asked the question and knelt down so that they were eye level.

"The Power Rangers will **never** give up," she promised.

"But that thing beat them. It's unstoppable," a boy protested.

"The Power Rangers will find a way. Just you watch," another boy stated.

"Shawn's right. The Power Rangers have never let us down before and they won't start now," another boy agreed, coming to stand beside his friend.

"You know Butch, you and Shawn are both right," Ernie told them. "Just you watch. The Rangers will make mincemeat out of that thing." Richie looked at Justin, who made a small head gesture towards the kids. The boy nodded and they both turned to the kids.

"Come on, guys. What do you say we go work off some of that energy, huh?" Justin suggested. To the shouts of agreement, the two boys got the mats out and then they led an impromptu karate class.

"Sylvia, would you like to join them?" Angela offered.

"No. I'm just really worried about cousin Trini. I haven't seen her all day and she promised to take me to the book fair before it stopped," Sylvia replied. Angela shared a look with Hilary and Tina.

"Well, we could take you if you'd like," Hilary offered.

"I'd rather have cousin Trini take me," Sylvia said. She walked away, leaving the girls wondering what to do. Meanwhile, three kids-two girls and a boy-were crowded around Ernie's pachinko machine. The boy was playing the game while the girls were on either side of them.

"Dougie, Melissa, Mikayla, you three all right over there?" Ernie checked.

"We're good, Ernie," they chorused. Back in the book, Tommy knocked on the door, doing so for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"That's weird. No one's answering," he said.

"Obviously he's not home. Too bad. I wash looking forward to seeing him again." There was a flash of lightning and everybody gasped.

"What was that?"

"It's Mondo. I think he's got indigestion." Lightning flashed again.

"Who dares to knock on my door and disturb my beauty sleep?" a male voice asked. _You're a guy. You don't need beauty sleep_, Kimberly thought to herself. "What do you want from Mondo?"

"We came to ask you to reverse the spell on Grumble the elf," Tommy answered.

"Never," Mondo replied.

"Why not?" Kimberly wondered.

"Because it's not in the story that's why," Mondo replied.

"Well look buddy, you got three unintentional hitchhikers in your story and we want out," Kimberly responded.

"Easy, Ptera," Rocky muttered.

"Not my problem. Go away," Mondo told her.

"Look, if we could just come in and talk to you, maybe we could-" Tommy started to say.

"Absolutely not," Mondo interrupted. "Remove your presence from my door or I'll turn you and your friends into kiwis." _If my Morpher wasn't still frozen, I'd show __**him**__ a thing or two_, Kimberly thought to herself. Grumble moaned unhappily. He had thought for sure that it would work. He was so sick of snapping at people and making everybody mad at him. The Rangers turned to him and Kimberly rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"Sorry, Grumble," Tommy said.


	4. The Happy Ending

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Smerg and how to kill him belongs to Michael Ende. I only own subplots previously mentioned.

In the Command Center, Trini had noticed the difference in Kimberly's story.

"Hey, what's up with the book?" she wondered.

"It would appear that Kimberly, Tommy, and Rocky's idea of retracing their steps to Mondo the Magician in order to have Grumble de-spelled has caused the tale to elucidate in order to follow their journey," Billy answered.

"You mean it's rewriting itself?" Adam queried.

"Affirmative," Billy confirmed.

"That's great! That means they're trying to find another way out," Aisha commented.

"Trini, do you think you can finish the toys you started?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Trini responded.

"Will you the toys appear in the book when she's finished?" Zack queried.

"I think so," Alpha responded. Trini once more sat down with her colored pencils and resumed drawing. When she was finally done, she set the tools aside. There was a shimmer, and the drawings faded into the book. Tommy shook his head. _I can't believe he won't even listen to us_, he thought to himself. He turned around.

"Hey, you guys. Look," he said. The others turned to see the toys. As Grumble started celebrating, Kimberly laughed.

"Way to go, Trini," she complimented.

"How do you know it was Trini?" Rocky wondered.

"Trust me, I know her drawing style," Kimberly replied.

"Now you can deliver the toys to the kids," Tommy said. Grumble laughed and they headed on their way. In the Command Center, Aisha flipped through the pages and she and the other Rangers watched as Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky walked through the woods.

"It worked. Way to go, Trini," Aisha said.

"I always said that her profiency with complex illustrated characterizations was quite impressive," Billy added. Trini grinned proudly.

"Yeah, it was morphinominal," Jason added, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Now we just have to hope they make it to the end," Adam commented.

"Relax, man. They will," Zack assured. The Silver Ranger nodded, but still looked worried.

"Hey, you kids know that old saying 'I couldn't have done it without you'? Well, I could've," Grumble told them. Suddenly, he stopped. "Uh-oh," he said.

"Grumble, why are you stopping?" Rocky wondered.

"Quiet," Grumble cautioned. "Mondo's on this page too and if we wake him up, we'll all end up as quickie-drink fruits." They continued on their way, being quieter than before, unaware that Mondo was following them. On the moon, Zedd burned red with rage.

"NOOO! WE'VE GOT TO STOP THEM!" Zedd roared.

"Will you relax? Even if they make it out of the book, the monster I released will crush them to smithereens," Rita told him. _He keeps this up, he's liable to give himself heart failure…not that it wouldn't be to my advantage_, she thought. Zedd continued to rage, even going as far to order Goldar to go into the book.

"I don't think so," he responded.

"WHAT?" Zedd roared.

"I am not getting trapped in some dumb kids' book. After all, how would I be able to be of service to you if I can't get out?" Goldar continued.

"He has a point, my darling. Goldar is too valuable a warrior to risk," Rita oozed, sidling up to the overload.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Zedd grudgingly agreed. In the book Mondo traipsed through the woods, brandishing his sword. However, he didn't find who he was looking for and went back home. At the orphanage, Grumble was passing out toys to the kids.

"Here you go, little girl. Does that make you happy, or does that make you happy?" he asked, handing her a stuffed animal.

"Thank you, Mr. Grumble," she said, squeezing it tightly. A shade of red light shimmered on the elf's face. _Whoo-hoo, boy. Do I feel strange_, he thought. _Kind of lightheaded and tingly all over just like a glass of milk_, he continued.

"Hey, what's going on with Grumble?" Rocky wondered.

"I think the spell's wearing off," Kimberly responded.

"Finally," Tommy sighed, only to be elbowed in the side by his girlfriend.

"Look at all of these cute kids. They look so happy. I love seeing them all so happy," Grumble said.

"I guess we all learned something, huh?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that the one thing that can bring us a lot of joy is happiness," Kimberly answered.

"And make us good people too," Rocky added.

"And giving to others," Grumble finished. "Now that you got the moral of the story, you can get out of my book…I mean, go home."

"Thanks, Grumble," Tommy said. As they demolecularized once more, they heard Grumble say, "Come on kids! Come on and gather around. I want to tell you the story about the elf who helped out some weird humans." Seconds later, they found themselves back at the Command Center.

"Whoo. We're back," Kimberly said with a laugh.

"Just in time. Smerg's destroying downtown Angel Grove," Jason told them.

"Who?" Tommy questioned.

"From The Neverending Story?" Kimberly and Rocky chorused.

"Yep," Jason answered.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy called. "Tigerzord!"

"Brachio!" Rocky hailed.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly finished.

"Back to action!" Jason called. Once there, they once again called for their zords. Smerg roared and lashed out at them. The zords each took a strike at the dragon, who roared in pain and anger at each blow. Smerg's retaliation was to let out a breath of fire that surrounded the zords. The White Ranger barely had enough time to load the thunderbolt and fire it. It exploded on impact, but otherwise made no dents.

"Man, what is this thing made of, lead?" the Silver Ranger groaned.

"Lead?" the Red Ranger queried. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" The other Rangers stared in the direction of their leader.

"Uh, Jase, you okay?" the Black Ranger asked.

"You've got to cut off all of his heads with a lead ax."

"Well, I don't know if the Power Ax is lead, but it's worth a try," the Black Ranger answered.

"Jase, you'll help us create a diversion so that Zack can get destroy Smerg," the White Ranger ordered.

"Right," half of the group said.

"Morphin'," approved the other half. _Man, I hope the smoke's all I'm going to have to clean out of these things_, the Red Ranger thought to himself. Then, he and the others launched rapid-fire attacks at the dragon as the Black Ranger jumped from his zord, brandished his Axe, and approached the trio of heads. _Okay, small heads first_, the Black Ranger determined. Then, moving quickly, he sliced the two smaller heads, resulting in a screech of pain from Smerg.

"We gotta hold the head!" Hearing this, the Blue Ranger unleashed the grappling hooks from his zord, wrapping them around the creature. Seeing his chance, the Black Ranger swiftly swung his Ax, destroying the last head. He jumped down in triumph.

"Way to go, Zack!" the Pink Ranger congratulated. On the moon, Zedd and Rita let out enraged yells. In the youth center, everyone cheered as they saw the live coverage of the monster being destroyed.

"Way to go, Zack," Angela said softly. Everyone turned to each other and began chattering excitedly. Some minutes later, the Rangers entered the youth center.

"Cousin Trini!" Sylvia shouted happily as she ran over to hug the girl.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Come on, let's get to the book fair. We still have some time," Trini told her.

"I thought you forgot."

"Never." With that, she and the others headed out. At Angel Grove High, Angela took Zack to a secluded corner.

"What's up?" he asked.

"They were reporting live. I saw the whole thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Then, pulling back, "It was really brave." She reproachfully punched his shoulder. "Stupid…but really brave." She kissed him again. _Sometimes I don't understand this girl_, Zack thought to himself. Meanwhile, the other Rangers were walking around.

"So, what was it like being inside that book?' Adam wondered.

"Yeah, how did it feel?" Aisha added.

"Did you guys get hurt?" Skull questioned. _If someone hurt Kimberly_, he thought to himself.

"We were fine, Skull," Kimberly assured with a smile.

"Uh, I never really liked fairytales," Tommy admitted at the same time. "But, hey, uh, this one was pretty exciting."

"That's putting it mildly," Rocky stated.

"I just hope Rita and Zedd are out of the storytelling business for good," Kimberly declared.

"Yeah, their kind of plot twist was a **little** too intense," Tommy agreed. They all laughed.

"DUDE! THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT!" they suddenly heard Jason yell.

"Okay, that's it. No more caffeine for Jason," Kimberly declared. Curious, they went in the direction that they had heard the boy.

"What'd you find man?" Justin wondered.

"An old copy of Black Beauty. It's one of my mom's favorite books and she's been complaining that her copy's trashed," Jason answered. After a few more purchases, they started cleaning up. Presently, Ms. Appleby and Principal Caplan walked up.

"Hey, Ms. Appleby, Mr. C," Jason greeted.

"Well kids, I think we can safely say that the book fair was a **big** hit," Ms. Appleby announced. They cheered.

"The sales should really help out the library," Tommy surmised. Skull grabbed Kimberly's book.

"Skull, what are you doing?" she asked as Bulk came up beside her.

"Grumble The Magic Elf. Isn't that nice?" he queried. He opened the book. Grumble turned and waved at them.

"Hiya, boys," he greeted.

"What the heck?" they asked.

"I guess there were some side effects from us being in there," she stated. "It'll probably fade soon," she predicted.

"Ah," they said. Kimberly smiled and held the book close to her.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

In case people are confused why some of the old Dinozord attacks are being used, remember that in "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire" I brought them back.


End file.
